


An Angel's Wings

by JayN3rd



Category: Sanders Sides, Thoman Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wings AU, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayN3rd/pseuds/JayN3rd
Summary: This is for Writing-Thuri on Tumblr for the Fander's Secret Santa.In the world where Angel's are slaves to humans Logan Sanders has to figure out what his role is when a new friend introduces him to something beautiful.This doesn't have any ships yet as it is a WIP





	An Angel's Wings

Logan stared out of the window of his apartment and looked down into the city below. Although he had lived in this city nearly all of his life, it always looked so new to him.

Down below people hurried along the sidewalks and drove down the streets, getting to the places they needed to go to. It was almost a calming and beautiful site to Logan, except for one thing.

With every person that was down below, another walked behind. Logan frowned and watched as a man turned and yelled at the being, causing it to flinch.

Angels. Humans that were born with beautiful wings out of their backs lived as slaves to others.

They were something beautiful and amazing to Logan’s eyes, but to other humans they were freaks and had to be collared and controlled. If you owned an Angel then you were seen as someone as importance. 

Logan turned away from the window and walked over to his desk that was placed in a far corner. He sat down in the large chair that was placed in front of the desk and woke up his computer from sleep mode. 

First thing he noticed was an instant message from his brother Patton, asking him when he was going to come home to see the family. Logan smiled. He missed Patton and his parents since he moved away to work more on his path towards Astronomy. It had been a couple months since last seeing them, only talking to Patton on the computer or phone from time to time. 

‘Maybe I should go back soon,’ Logan thought to himself, pushing his brown hair away from his eyes. ‘There’s not much Patton can do without me.’ He chuckled and typed out a reply to his brother, letting him know he would try and come home in the next couple of weeks.

With that out of the way Logan checked his emails and social media because closing down his computer and getting up.  
It was a beautiful spring day and Logan felt like instead of staying inside like he always did, he would go out for a walk and maybe get some lunch.

He grabbed his wallet from the side table by the front door, put on his shoes and stepped out of his place.

~

An hour later found Logan at his favourite small coffee shop, eyes closed and listening to the soft music playing around the store. In the background, the barista was calling out orders to the other customers around. Logan opened his eyes and looked over at the barista in curiosity. 

Logan was in this shop almost every day because of its peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Although only to himself, Logan would admit that he also enjoyed the barista, Roman.

Roman had light brown hair that was around the same length as Logan’s. Although Roman’s bangs were much longer and were usually kept back with a red headband during his shift. The one thing that stood Roman out from the other workers in the shop was his voice. 

Roman loved to sing out orders or just sing to the radio that played. He had a marvelous voice that calmed Logan no matter what he sang. 

Unfortunately, Roman didn’t sing today. He held his normal smile that he would always give the customers but some thing was off. Logan stared at Roman as the barista walked around the café cleaning up the tables. Something was wrong.

Soon Roman made it to Logan’s table and looked down at the man. Logan looked up over his black-framed glasses and the two met eyes. 

“Are you done with that?” Roman asked, motioning to the coffee cup that sat in front of Logan. Logan nodded and let Roman reach over and take it. But before Roman could move away Logan grabbed onto his hand, causing Roman to jump a bit. “Sir…?”

“When are you finished?” Logan asked, keeping his eyes on Roman. “There’s something I need to ask you if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Roman stared at Logan with confusion. “Um…in about 45 minutes.” Roman answered looking at his watch for the time. “I can meet you here if that is alright.” Logan nodded and let go of Roman who slowly walked away from the table.

As Logan sat at the table looking down on his phone, Roman walked back to behind the counter and placed the cup down. He recognized the guy from the numerous amounts of times he came into the shop. ‘I wonder what that’s all about…’. He ignored it and moved back to the cash register, noticing a customer lined up there.

“Hi there!” Roman started, “What can I…get…you…?” Roman looked up and widened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a man, dressed in business attire. In his hands was a leash that led to a collared Angel, looking down at the floor. The Angel was only in small shorts and a dirty t-shirt, bruises not being hidden on his arms and legs. Roman clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, making sure they were hidden from the man.

“Yeah, can I get a large Americano, black?” The man spoke out. He stared reaching towards his pockets and yanked on the leash, bringing the Angel closer to make sure he got into his pocket.

Roman stood there in shock, anger pulsing through him. How dare this man teach an Angel like this? What gave him the right? “That will be…um…” Roman looked down and started punching the order into the computer. “Three Fifty please.”

The man started going through his pocket trying to find some change. As he did so the Angel stumbled into the counter in front of him, knocking over a display. 

In seconds the atmosphere turned sour. The Angel was on the floor trying to pick up the display while the man stood over him, rage on his face. 

“Are you stupid!?” The man yelled out, causing everyone’s heads to turn. “Pick it up you useless being!” The man raised his free hand over his head; hand in a fist, ready to hit the Angel.

“Wait! Sir!” Roman yelled out, trying to get the man to stop. But the man swung down.

And was caught.

Roman, the Angel and the businessman all looked up to see Logan standing there, the man’s fist in his hand. The man tried to pull away but Logan held on.

“I came in here wanting peace and quiet.” Logan spoke out. “I do not appreciate what is happening right now, and I would like to ask you to either calm down, or leave.”

“Who do you think you are?!” The man roared out, yanking his arm away from Logan’s grasp. “Some kind of cop or something?” The mention of cop brought fear to the man’s eyes. 

Although Angel’s were kept as slaves and pets, there were laws keeping them safe in public. The laws couldn’t stop owners from how they treated the Angel’s behind their own doors, but out in public you were not to harm an Angel in anyway. Doing so would be an arrest and the Angel taken away.

“No I’m not a cop.” Logan honestly said, watching the man in front of him start to relax. The hero watched as Roman ran around the counter and helped the Angel off the floor. “But I do have my cell, and a number of witnesses in his building. It will take me 5 seconds to call.” Logan pointed at the other guests in the store, everyone staring at the commotion going on.   
The man frowned and turned towards the front door. He yanked on the collar once, getting the Angel to move beside him, and the two rushed out the door.

As soon as they were gone, everyone in the store started murmuring to each other about what just happened. Logan turned to look at Roman who was staring at the front door. The glasses wearing man placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder.  
“Are you alright?” Logan asked him. Roman nodded his head and looked at Logan putting on a small smile.

“Yes. Thank you for that.” Roman whispered before moving out of Logan’s grasp and going back behind the counter. “We’ll talk after I’m done my shift.” Logan nodded and sat back down taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.   
So much for calm and peaceful.

~

Logan looked up from his phone and watched as Roman sat down in front of him. Gone was the uniform of the café and instead he wore a red cardigan over a white shirt.

“So what would you like to speak to me about?” Roman asked, taking a sip of his coffee that was in front of him. “Actually first off, what is your name?”

Logan took a breath and looked at Roman. “Oh sorry. My name is Logan and I was just wondering if you were okay…” Logan mumbled causing Roman to raise his eyebrow. “You weren’t acting like your usual self.” Logan flushed, realizing what he was saying. “I mean…you’re usually singing and you didn’t today so…”

Roman’s eyes widened, shocked that someone realized this. This guy was amazing. Not only was he there to help him with the rude guy and the Angel, but now he was admitting he was worried about him. This was what he was looking for.

Roman stood up quickly and moved to push in his chair. “Come with me.” He stated to Logan and started walking towards the door. Logan jumped up and followed after him, stumbling along the way. Did he say the wrong thing? Where were they going?

~

After a 10-minute walk, the two stopped in front of a small house on a quiet street. Logan watched Roman walk up the steps and pull out keys from his pocket opening the door.

“Please come in.” Roman turned around to Logan. The confused man went up the steps and entered into the house with Roman following him. 

“Roman? Is that you?” A voice spoke out from down the hall. Roman stepped out from behind Logan and started taking off his shoes. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I have a guest.” Roman called out. He tapped Logan’s arm pointing out to him to take off his shoes. Logan nodded and slipped his shoes off.

Shuffling could be heard from a room down the hall and a figure stepped out in front of the two. Logan looked up and his eyes widened.

In front of him was an Angel. He looked exactly like Roman except his hair was a rich purple and he wore black and purple instead of red and white. And where as normal Angel’s had white or sometimes brown wings, this Angel has pure black wings. He was beautiful.

“Logan,” Roman said, walking over to the Angel and wrapping an arm around him, “This is my brother, Virgil.”

Virgil looked at Logan with a bit of fear in his eyes and started wrapping one of his wings around his body. Logan caught Virgil’s eyes for a moment before moving them to the wings. They were gorgeous. It was then that Logan noticed something.

“He’s not collared?” Logan asked. Realizing he said that out loud he covered his mouth and looked away. “Excuse me. That was rude of me.” He walked up to the brothers and held a hand out. “It’s nice to meet you Virgil. My name is Logan.”

Virgil looked down at the hand for a bit and then raised his own, shaking Logan’s. “It’s nice to meet you as well. And no. I am not collared.”

“Virgil is lucky enough at this time that he doesn’t have an owner. I’ve made sure that he’s safe.” Roman sighed, squeezing his brother’s shoulder. “But that’s why I brought you were Logan.” Roman smiled and let go of his brother. Both Virgil and Logan looked at the man beside them. “I would like you to own him.”

“What?!” 

“Excuse me?!”

Both Virgil and Logan stared at Roman in shock before turning to look at each other. 

“Sooner or later Virgil is going to have to be checked for licensing. If he’s caught being a free Angel then he’ll be taken away and sold to the highest bidder.” Roman looked down, the rage he felt this afternoon returning slowly. He felt his brother lay a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head again. “Logan you care about both Angel’s and humans. You’re amazing. Please? You would be perfect as his owner.”

Logan stood there in shock. How did he get into this mess? He planned on just relaxing today and figuring out his plans for the future. He never thought he would be asked to own an Angel.

What was he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I will continue this but don't worry it will be continued.  
> I have asked Writing-Thuri to assist me with shipping and everything as it is her gift from me.
> 
> Stay tuned~


End file.
